coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4141 (10th February 1997)
Plot Andy is alarmed when Liz tells him Fraser is out. He wants to cancel his trip to Ireland but Liz refuses to let him. Curly is embarrassed to find Anne talking to the female staff about sexual harassment. He tells Eric Firman that Anne is trying to make him out as a pervert and talks to him about leaving the keys with an assistant before discovering Anne hasn't told him about the incident. Ken tells Emily that he'd like to give his relationship with Deirdre one last try. Betty agrees to look after the bar when Vera tells her she really does want Jack to be her guest. Sally warns Ashley that Mike is selling dodgy goods and advises him to stay clear of it. Roy's solicitor sorts out the contracts on the cafe. He assures the customers he won't be making any changes. Mike is annoyed when Ashley tells him he can't work for him anymore. He guesses Sally has put him off and rows with her, saying that if he always played honest he'd have lost everything. Liz asks Alan for his advice on how to deal with Fraser. Alan tells her that Fraser served eighteen months for fraud and that he's known to be a gent. Liz is relieved. Thinking it's the only way to get through to Betty, Jack starts insulting her behind the bar before discovering she's agreed to look after the pub so he can go to the dance. She tells him she's changed her mind and won't man the pub. Fiona is pleased for Liz that Fraser isn't violent and is alarmed when Alan tells her he's married and he's glad Liz is with him as the police will be able to keep an eye on his movements. Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Anne Malone - Eve Steele *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Eric Firman - Malcolm Terris *Wilf Gaskell - James Garbutt Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Jim's Cafe *Firman's Freezers - Staff room and manager's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly is paranoid about Anne’s next move. Liz wants to hear the truth about Fraser. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,300,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes